Ramza's worst day
by Ramza456
Summary: Ramza has a really bad day and...stuff happens.
1. Default Chapter

FFT:Ramza's worst day.  
(Scene is Mandalia plains.Ramza and a summoner,samurai,monk,and preist.Ramza is a monk) Ramza:Burning anger rising.Burst!Wave fist!(A burst a energy flys out of ramza's fist,but instead of hitting the target,it hits the samurai in front of him,Samuel.) Samuel:Damiit Ramza!Watch were you're firing that! Ramza:sorry.(He charges up his bolt spell.he has black magic set as his second command.Samuel moves to were he is casting it.he trys to stop but is too late) Ramza:Bolt...(Samuel gets hit with it.) Samuel:Ramza.......Stop it! Ramza:okay.(He charges up ice.it hits samuel again.) Samuel:Ramza......i would like to talk to you privately after this battle... (After the battle,this is heard in an alley.) Ramza:You would like to see me...?What the..!Stop that!(Voice really high)did you HAVE to hit me there? Samuel:you hit me again and im gonna stick this sword up your ass! Ramza:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!(Punching is heard,and when ramza walked out,he was black and blue all over) Ramza:I better not piss HIM off again. (In sweegy woods) (Ramza and company riding through woods in chocobo) Ramza:im really lucky i didn't get hit by a (gets smacked in the face by branch)branch. (At lionel gate ramza and gafgarion are fighting,and the party is being ambushed,both separated by a gate) Gafgarion:En garde Puberty boy! Ramza:What did you call me!? Gafgarion:Whats da matter chicken wuss!? Ramza:You are dead!(Summons bahamut.he changed from black magic to summoning.) Gafgarion:Holy Shit!MOMMY!(Wets himself)AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Bahamut:Shut your blabbering and go change your pants before i kill you! Gafgarion&Ramza:YOU CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? Bahamut:yes i can talk.now die ya little weenie. Gafgarion:Wait.i have counter magic!HAHAHAHAHA Ramza:MOMMY!I WET MYSELF TOO!I NEED TO CHANGE MY DIAPY!(Bahamut burns him to cinders)ill be DAMNED! CHAPTER 1:end What will happen to ramza next?Gimme some ideas in the reveiws. 


	2. chap2samuel's bad day

Ramza's worst day:Chapter2:Samuel's bad day.(Note:these people are my real people in the game.They are mine!Everything else belongs to square who is really kick ass.)  
  
(The scene is Sweegy woods.samuel,the samurai,casim the monk,Chang the summoner,and fawn the priest are riding through on chocobos.they encounter a mix of thieves and goblins.) Samuel:(looks at the enemies and sees a..)Black Chocobo!(He tries to use talk skill to bring it over but it affects casim instead and he switches sides,and since he is so strong,kills fawn in 1 blow.he uses talk skill again and brings casim back)Dumbass!Stay out of the way next time. Casim:Well excuse me!(He uses wave fist and hits Samuel) Samuel:It burns!(He accidentally uses heavens cloud and kills casim)he got in the way again! Casim:no mommy,i don't want to go to the academy,I want to stay home and bake cookies with YOU...(He grabs on to the nearest theif's leg) Theif#1:Help me thief #2! Thief#2:I don't know what to do!Help black mage#1! Black 1 burn it off!(He cast fire4) Casim:Help mommy my undies are on fire!(He tightens his grip on the theif's leg) Thief#1:Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!(He swings his leg around and casim fly off and slams into samuel,who also gets set on fire. Samuel:Get it of me!(He pick him up and throws him at blk mage #1.they then play flaming dodgeball with casim.until finally...they toss him into a lake) Casim:What a cold shower i just took.my back hurts though and i feel like my skin is scorched. Theif #1,2,&blk mage #1:He did it!!!(Points at samuel) Casim:why you little..(he uses repeating fist and kills him) Samuel:well ill be..(Falls over)damned...  
  
End of chapter2:how long this goes on depends on the reveiws.if i get bad reveiws,its over.if i get good reveiws,it will go on until i am out of party members.. 


	3. chap3Chang's worst day

Chap3:Chang's bad day  
  
(The scene is grog hill,where ramza,Casim,Samuel,Chang,and fawn are fighting a group of nanten deserters.) Chang:(casts ramuh.but instead of hitting the enemies,samuel moves to the spot where it's being cast.)Fuck. Samuel:shocking.(Gets shocked and you can see his skeleton) Fawn:(runs over and casts cure.)Life's refreshing breeze blow in energy!Cure! Samuel:Who?Hit?Me? Everyone except chang and samuel:(points to chang)HE DID! Samuel:Chang...All who know god,Heaven's cloud! ChangYou broke my...Tibua?I didn't know i had one of those.(Samuel stabs him)AAAAHHHH MY SKEEDILY SPOOCH! Samuel:That's not an organ! Chang:Oh.AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY...Uh,i don't know.my...lasanga? Fawn:(looking at anatomy book)lasanga isn't a major organ. Chang:OK then,AHHHHHHHHHHH MY ALCOHOL INFESTED BLADDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samuel:Well that will work. (Meanwhile...) Ramza:Go to hell with your fingers!Secret fist!(Punches goblin) Goblin:GABU!!!(Falls onto chang) Chang:GET him off me!Uhhh...Bahamut!!! Goblin's spirit:I'm gabu dead gabu already gabu!!!!! Bahamut:WHY do you always summon me humans!!1(uses mega flare on them all) Chang:But i'm the summoner! Bahamut:TOUGH! Chang:Well fuck you then! Bahamut:I'm the one with mega flare! Chang:Well...(Summons titan,ramuh,shiva,ifrit,lcih,odin,and cyclops Bahamut:Well i've got to retreat for now!(He kicks chang in the balls as he leaves and chang starts bleeding) Chap3:end.give me some ideas on what bad things should happen to the preist. 


	4. Fawn's worst day

Ramza's worst day:Chapter2:Samuel's bad day.(Note:these people are my real people in the game.They are mine!Everything else belongs to square who is really kick ass.)  
  
(The scene is Sweegy woods.samuel,the samurai,casim the monk,Chang the summoner,and fawn the priest are riding through on chocobos.they encounter a mix of thieves and goblins.) Samuel:(looks at the enemies and sees a..)Black Chocobo!(He tries to use talk skill to bring it over but it affects casim instead and he switches sides,and since he is so strong,kills fawn in 1 blow.he uses talk skill again and brings casim back)Dumbass!Stay out of the way next time. Casim:Well excuse me!(He uses wave fist and hits Samuel) Samuel:It burns!(He accidentally uses heavens cloud and kills casim)he got in the way again! Casim:no mommy,i don't want to go to the academy,I want to stay home and bake cookies with YOU...(He grabs on to the nearest theif's leg) Theif#1:Help me thief #2! Thief#2:I don't know what to do!Help black mage#1! Black 1 burn it off!(He cast fire4) Casim:Help mommy my undies are on fire!(He tightens his grip on the theif's leg) Thief#1:Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!(He swings his leg around and casim fly off and slams into samuel,who also gets set on fire. Samuel:Get it of me!(He pick him up and throws him at blk mage #1.they then play flaming dodgeball with casim.until finally...they toss him into a lake) Casim:What a cold shower i just took.my back hurts though and i feel like my skin is scorched. Theif #1,2,&blk mage #1:He did it!!!(Points at samuel) Casim:why you little..(he uses repeating fist and kills him) Samuel:well ill be..(Falls over)damned...  
  
End of chapter2:how long this goes on depends on the reveiws.if i get bad reveiws,its over.if i get good reveiws,it will go on until i am out of party members.. 


End file.
